Never Ending Story
by Glamcy
Summary: "Tidak akan ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana akhir dari sebuah cerita kehidupan, sampai kau benar benar mejalani nya sendiri hingga akhir dari hidupmu, bisa saja sedih ataupun bahagia, tetapi cerita tidak akan pernah selesai tanpa akhir yang bahagia bukan? Itu berarti suatu saat semua ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia, tidakkah begitu?" Hunkai! [FOR EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE]


**"NEVER ENDING STORY"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun

**Pairing : **Hunkai!

**Length :** Oneshoot

**Genre : **AU, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Warn(s) : **Boys Love, Typo's

**Summary :**_ "__Tidak akan ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana akhir dari sebuah cerita kehidupan, sampai kau benar benar mejalani nya sendiri hingga akhir dari hidupmu, bisa saja sedih ataupun bahagia, tetapi cerita tidak akan pernah selesai tanpa akhir yang bahagia bukan? Itu berarti suatu saat semua ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia, tidakkah begitu?" _

**[FOR EVENT **

**HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE]**

**.**

**.**

**"HAPPY READING"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There will be no one knows how the end of a story of life_

_Until you actually go through the story itself until the end of your life_

_It might be sad or happy_

_But a story would not be complete without a happy ending isn't it?_

_That means, __It will end happily someday, won't it?_

* * *

_November 21, 2013 _

Disinilah kini aku berada, kembali menjejakkan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku, tidakkah kalian bertanya kemana aku pergi sebelumnya? Aku menetap di _Vancouver _selama empat tahun silam, mencoba membuka kembali lembaran baru dalam hidupku, menghapuskan luka lama yang sempat terbuka akibat perasaan wajar yang sejujurnya dimiliki oleh semua manusia, tidakkah kau mengerti akan kesulitan dalam sebuah perjalanan cinta? Dan kini aku kembali ketanah kelahiranku, kembali kedalam dekapan hangat keluarga yang telah lama aku rindukan, namun siapa sangka ketika aku kembali kenegara ini dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku merasakan luka yang sama, hanya saja kini dengan orang yang berbeda, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku lah yang terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini, disinilah aku terluka dan disinilah aku membuka kembali luka itu..

* * *

**[JONGIN POV]**

Aku berjalan dalam diam mengikuti langkah dari seseorang yang kini berjalan beberapa meter didepanku, memandangi punggung tegap itu yang seolah olah mengejekku akan kebodohan besar yang aku miliki

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Dia berhenti berjalan, dengan kalimat dingin yang dilontarkannya berhasil terngiang dikepalaku, sepasang bola mata hazel itu menatapku dingin. Menusuk tajam ke balik retina mataku dengan aura kebencian yang menyeruak dari balik sana. Bodoh kalau aku bilang aku tidak merasakannya. Dia membenciku dan aku paham sekali, hanya saja ia terlalu mempesona untuk kulewatkan begitu saja, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya masuk dan terperosook jauh kedalam dirinya. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jantungku berdetak menggila tiap kali menatap rambut kecoklatannya yang bergerak acak dihembus angin musim gugur, musim kesukaannya yang entah sejak kapan turut menjadi musim favoritku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya darahku berdesir tiap kali melihat tumpukan maple itu selalu gagal mengalahkan indah pesonanya. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya perasaanmu menghangat melihat dirinya tersenyum, menjadi yang paling indah di antara bunga yang berguguran di musim ini. Dia indah, seperti alunan lagu pertama di musim gugur.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jawabku singkat, Menatap dalam-dalam ke balik retina matanya itu. Mengumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk mengatakan rahasia terbesarku selama ini. Tidak, sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi sebenarnya. Dia, bahkan seluruh orang di sekitar kami tahu dengan benar bagaimana perasaanku untuknya. Aku adalah tipe manusia masokis yang cenderung acuh dengan hal-hal di sekitarku. Kalau menurutmu dihujani dengan tatapan menghina dari mereka adalah hal yang menyeramkan untukku, maka kalian salah besar. Suatu hari, akan kubuktikan pada mereka bahwa lelaki ini akan menjadi milikku, mungkin bukan untuk musim gugur tahun ini, tetapi untuk beberapa musim gugur ke depan.

"Jangan tersinggung, tetapi aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu." Tegasnya, Aku menguatkan diriku sendiri, bukan untuk tidak sakit hati menatap seringaian menghina yang dilayangkan olehnya, tetapi lebih kepada menahan tubuhku sendiri agar tidak melonjak kegirangan saat sepasang sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas. Memang tidak tersenyum, tapi melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresinya lebih baik daripada dua tahun yang kuhabiskan untuk menatap wajah datarnya yang selalu kusuka.

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi untuk apa memintaku berhenti?" dan aku menantangnya. Menantang dengan segala keberanian yang kumiliki. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk membuatnya melihatku. Membuatnya sadar bahwa aku ada untuknya. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan keberanianku, harga diriku dan kewarasanku untuknya. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang kumiliki di dunia ini dan tentu saja aku tidak berniat mempertaruhkannya untuk pria itu. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mempertaruhkannya untuk membuat 'benda' itu lenyap selamanya karena takdir yang menginginkannya. Takdir? Aku percaya dengan takdir dan aku percaya bahwa lelaki dingin didepanku ini adalah takdirku. Sebuah kebetulan atau suatu kebodohan?

"Tapi aku membencimu Kim Jongin, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun, kalau kau juga tidak keberatan."

Dia –Oh Sehun tampak frustasi. Meremas rambut coklatnya dengan kasar. Menatap wajahku dengan tatapan terluka. Apa aku baru saja menyakitinya? Apa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang melukai hatinya? Kalau memang iya biarkan aku meminta ampun pada Tuhan. Hidupku sudah terlampau singkat, tidak perlu ditambah dengan dosa-dosa yang lain. Lelaki ini adalah satu-satunya alasanku tetap menarik paru-paruku dan bernafas setiap harinya, menjadi obyek favoritku setiap kali aku berhasil membuka mata di pagi hari dan melarikan diri dari mimpi-mimpi burukku tiap malam. Kupikir seharusnya aku tidak cukup gila untuk membuat dirinya terluka.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku baru saja melukaimu?"

Dia menghela napas, maju satu langkah untuk mendekatiku. Sepasang bola mata itu kembali menatapku intens. "Tidak Jong, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Kau tidak pernah menginginkanku jadi aku yang akan pergi."

"Dan berhenti menyukaiku?"

"Aku sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menyukaimu, jadi apa kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja?"

Aku berbalik, memutar tubuhku membelakanginya. Menarik kedua kakiku yang masih enggan melangkah. Lelaki itu matahariku, satu-satunya sumber kehidupan dalam tata suryaku. Dialah oksigen yang menyusup ke dalam paru-paruku dan dialah darah yang mengalir dalam nadiku, menjadi satu-satunya penopang kehidupanku. Menurutmu apakah aku akan tetap bertahan hidup jika aku melepaskannya?

Aku terlalu mencintainya, aku terlalu mengenalnya. Aku bahkan menghafal kebiasannya sehari-hari. Dia akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat dalam kelas filsafat. Mendengarkan penjelasan sampah dari Zhang Songsaenim dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tahu ia menyukai William Shakespeare dan berbagai pengarang hebat dunia lainnya, ia menyukai postulat Shakespeare, _apalah arti sebuah nama?_ Seandainya bunga mawar diberi nama sampah, akankah ia akan berbau seperti sampah ataukah tetap harum seperti mawar? Tentu saja ia akan tetap harum karena Tuhan yang menciptakannya seperti itu, tidak peduli apa namanya. Dan Sehun menyukai mawar..

Aku memang tidak menatap wajahnya saat ini. Tentu saja, aku sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Tapi aku tahu dia ada di sana, menatap punggungku yang mulai menjauh darinya. Aku tahu karena dia akan selalu seperti itu. Terus menatapku hingga aku benar-benar menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Dia memang membenciku tapi aku tahu dia memperhatikanku dan seperti yang tadi kukatakan dia akan selalu begitu. Aku sadar dia masih ada di sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah, menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku untuknya, merekam momen-momen terbaik ini dalam ingatanku sebaik-baiknya. Sebab setelah ini aku ragu apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya lagi atau tidak.

"Hey Sehun. _It will end happily someday, won't it?"_

* * *

**[SEHUN POV]**

"Hey Sehun. _It will end happily someday, won't it?"_

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, namun pemuda itu tampak semakin pucat setiap harinya walau ia memiliki kulit yang _tan_, namun tentu saja hal itu tetap terlihat menonjol. Aku tahu dia sedang sakit, setiap minggu selalu ada hari-hari di mana ia tidak masuk kelas. Menurut Baekhyun sahabatnya, pria itu sedang menjalani pengobatan. Menurutmu orang sehat mana yang menjalani pengobatan secara berkala seperti dirinya?

"Haruskah berakhir?" tanyaku –lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Aku menyukai caranya mengikutiku diam-diam. Mengintipku dari balik buku filosofi tebal miliknya secara diam-diam dalam kelas filsafat Zhang Songsaenim. Memperhatikanku dari balik pohon favoritku di tengah-tengah taman. Seluruh perhatian kecil darinya yang membuatku merasa diistimewakan. Aku menyukai dirinya berjalan dengan langkah seringan awan di belakangku, seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki beban dalam kehidupannya, seolah hidupnya mengalir begitu saja seperti air.

Aku selalu suka caranya berbicara. Bola mata sepekat jelaga miliknya akan selalu berpendar liar dan aku selalu menyukai bagaimana benda itu menenggelamkanku dalam pesonanya yang kuat. Tentu saja aku tak mau repot-repot untuk keluar dari pesonanya itu. Singkat saja, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai caranya menatapku. Caranya tersenyum kepadaku dan senyumannya itu benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Sayangnya aku terlampau bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ditinggalkan, dan ditinggalkan oleh pria yang kusukai untuk selama-lamanya bukanlah tujuan hidupku yang utama. Aku bersyukur bahwa pria ini juga menyukaiku namun aku tidak bersyukur karena ia akan pergi sebentar lagi. Mengurangi intensitas dirinya muncul di hadapanku dan tentu saja menambah jarak yang terbentang di antara kami adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak terlalu bersedih saat hari itu tiba, hari di mana ia benar-benar harus menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Katakan aku egois karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku masih punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupku nanti tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa aku di sampingnya. Namun lebih dari itu, di antara semua hal yang kuingingkan di dunia ini, aku hanya ingin ia terus berada di sisiku, menjadi satu-satunya matahari dalam tata suryaku, menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat di pagi hari dan tentu saja menjadi ratu dalam istana yang akan kubangun nanti.

"Aku tidak berani menjamin, Jong. Bagaimana kalau hasilnya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan? Kau tahu aku benci akhir yang bahagia." Sial. Mengapa nada suaraku harus sedingin ini?

Pria itu –Kim Jongin tersenyum. Aku tidak berharap bahwa itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya untukku. "Dan omong-omong, aku membenci akhir yang tidak bahagia."

Kami berdua terdiam. Membiarkan hening mengambil alih di antara kami berdua. Jongin terlihat menghela napas. Ia merapihkan rambut hitamnya yang indah itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Apapun itu, aku tahu ia frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berhenti mengejarmu?"

Apa? Telingaku pasti bermasalah.

"Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti menyukaimu." Ia diam sebentar. Entah, namun sepertinya ia sedang menunggu reaksiku. "Melihatmu mengabaikanku terus-menerus seperti ini jelas menyulitkanku. Aku akan segera pergi, kau tahu itu."

"Terserah kau saja." Jujur, aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap manis pada pria ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa sedikit saja membahagiakan pria yang kucintai ini? Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan melihat wajahnya yang terluka itu dan akulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

"Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi. Saat-saat di mana aku harus melepasmu dan berhenti mengejarmu." Jongin tersenyum singkat. Dan tubuhnya benar-benar berbalik membelakangiku. Ia tidak pernah tahu ada sesuatu yang memberontak di dalam tubuhku ketika melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Ia tidak pernah tahu betapa aku ingin berlari menyusulnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari hadapanku barang sejengkal pun.

Tapi nyatanya aku hanya diam di tempatku dan membiarkannya pergi.

* * *

[**JONGIN POV]**

Sebuah opini. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari sebuah opini, pendapat, cuap-cuap atau apapun namanya. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Bahkan di kehidupan masa depanku nanti aku yakin kalau aku tidak membutuhkannya. Semua hal mengenai sekolah, belajar dan sebagainya tidak akan berarti apa-apa setelah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tidak perlu padat dan tidak perlu bertele-tele. Seandainya kalian dipaksa menuliskan kisah kalian sendiri. Bagaimana kalian akan menuliskan akhirnya?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh dosen bodoh. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang akan memilih hidupnya berakhir sedih. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang akan memilih begitu.

"Kim Jongin, tampaknya kau sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban." Suara Zhang Songsaenim berngaung di kepalaku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak minat dan lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Aku tahu ia akan memintaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memilih akhir yang sedih. Hidupku sudah terlalu singkat, jadi untuk apa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan membuat akhir yang tidak bahagia. Akhir yang tidak bahagia hanya akan menguras emosi."

Zhang Songsaenim tampaknya tidak puas. Aku tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya, aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. _Too short to life, too fast to die._

"Apa ada yang ingin menyanggah?" Zhang Songsaenim mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika mendapati sebuah tangan terangkat ke atas. Aku bersumpah akan menarik seluruh makianku untuk Zhang Songsaenim. Lelaki dingin itu, ia mengangkat tangannya untukku. Untuk menyanggah pendapatku. Aku tidak salah, dia memang peduli padaku.

"Ya Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak setuju pada pendapatnya." Kulihat lelaki itu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata hazel itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Hadiah yang indah dari Tuhan sebelum kepergianku, membiarkan kepalaku merekam setiap inci sosok sempurna itu dalam ingatanku. "Akhir yang bahagia itu hanya permainan takdir. Terlalu banyak kebetulan di dalamnya."

"Kalau menurutmu melihat dirimu membalas perasaanku adalah suatu kebetulan maka aku akan berharap hidupku berakhir tidak bahagia." Aku tersenyum kecut menyadari ekspresi muak dari semua orang yang berada di kelas filsafat Zhang Songsaenim. Lakukan saja semau mereka, aku tidak peduli. "Asalkan aku bisa berakhir denganmu maka aku tidak keberatan seandainya hidupku tidak berakhir bahagia."

* * *

[**SEHUN POV]**

Lagi-lagi hujan. Aku selalu menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan hujan, terlebih dengan bau hujan yang tertinggal di sela-sela tanah. Terlalu nyaman untuk dilewatkan. Hari ini adalah hujan pertama di musim gugur, musim favoritku. Di mana aku bisa melihat daun maple berguguran di sekitarku. Lebih dari itu, satu-satunya alasanku menyukai musim gugur adalah pria itu. Pria dengan kulit _tan_nya dan wajah pucatnya yang selalu tampak paling bersinar di antara awan mendung musim gugur. Satu-satunya pria yang membuatku yakin untuk menggantungkan hidupku padanya suatu hari nanti, aku tahu dia menyukaiku karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Seorang pria yang indah seperti mawar dan aku menyukai bunga mawar.

Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepak bersamaan dalam perutku ketika melihat pria itu ada di sini, di sudut halte yang sama denganku, menikmati tetes air langit bersama denganku. Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain melihatnya berada dalam jarak pandangku. Menikmati padatnya jalanan Seoul di tengah hujan. Seoul tidak pernah terlihat seperti kota mati, bahkan di tengah hujan sekalipun. Lalu lintasnya masih saja padat dan aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktuku menatapnya terus-menerus, terlebih dengan kehadiran pria ini di sampingku. Sekalipun aku benci menyadari bahwa ia akan pergi dariku tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan pernah membawanya dalam kehidupanku.

* * *

[**JONGIN POV**]

Aku meremas hasil tes kesehatan di telapak tanganku. Aku tahu saat-saat ini pasti terjadi. Rasanya sudah kebas seluruh luka di tubuhku hanya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Aku berjuang melawan tiap rasa sakit yang mendera setiap detiknya, memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan di dunia sekalipun rasanya nyaris mustahil. Menjadikan lelaki dingin itu sebagai satu-satunya alasanku agar tetap bertahan hidup. Aku benci menyadari fakta bahwa aku harus meninggalkannya setelah ini. Ia membenciku karena aku terus-menerus menguntitnya, mengikutinya sepanjang hari ke manapun ia pergi. Tapi bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sejujurnya memang lebih baik seperti ini, pergi menghilang tanpa meninggalkan kenangan apapun baginya. Aku bersyukur karena aku melepaskannya, tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak berhenti mencintainya.

Genangan pekat itu kembali meluncur begitu saja dari rongga hidungku. Menetes membasahi kertas hasil tes kesehatan yang sudah kusut tidak beraturan akibat remasan tanganku. Genangan itu semakin gencar menetes setiap detiknya. Seiring dengan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap di kepalaku. Buru-buru kuhapus sisa darah yang masih menetes dengan gerakan _horizontal_ menggunakan punggung tanganku, menghapusnya secepat mungkin sebelum Oh Sehun melihatku. Bodoh kalau aku tidak melihatnya duduk di dekatku. Aku tahu ia di sana dan jujur saja aku ingin menghambur ke arahnya, memeluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk melepasnya.

Dan tentu saja akan kulakukan. Aku akan melepasnya.

Pusing itu kembali mendera. Pandanganku terasa berputar-putar dan kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Aku pasti sudah gila melihat bayangan langit di bawah telapak kakiku. Tidak ada lagi yang kupikirkan selain cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum lelaki itu melihatku, melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang meregang nyawa seperti ini. Sedikit memekik ngeri, menyadari langkahku sedikit limbung dan kepalaku serasa dihujani batu-batu raksasa. Terlalu sakit hingga aku berharap untuk mati saat ini juga.

"Tuhan, aku menyerah."

* * *

[**SEHUN POV**]

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru. Dari tempatku duduk aku bisa melihat dirinya yang berdiri limbung. Tangan kirinya erat mendekap tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan diterpa hujan musim gugur sementara tangan kanannya terlihat mengusap sesuatu di hidungnya. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan mengotori beberapa bagian wajah _tan_nya yang pucat. Darah?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Kurasa kesadarannya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya saat kedua kaki itu mendadak terlihat lemas. Detik-detik yang berlalu di antara kami terasa diperlambat. Kurasakan tubuhku menegang ketika sepasang mataku mendapati kedua kaki pria itu melemas dan tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh di atas jalanan beraspal yang keras. Suara klakson dari sebuah kendaraan mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi sebelum tubuh pucat itu terhempas begitu saja. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak dan berlari menghampiri pria itu. Melingkarkan kedua tanganku erat di sekeliling tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan itu. Mendekapnya erat dalam pelukanku. Membiarkan ia tahu ada sesuatu dalam rongga tubuhku yang berdetak hanya untuknya.

"Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku memilikinya dalam pelukanku, Tuhan."

* * *

[**JONGIN POV**]

Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyusup ketika sepasang lengan kokoh itu melingkar erat di tubuhku, lelaki dingin ini benar-benar melindungiku. Aku benar tentang hal ini, ia melindungiku dan ia peduli padaku. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan lagi ketika ia menyurukkan kepalaku di dadanya, membiarkanku tahu bahwa ia memiliki detak jantung yang sama denganku, yang selalu tidak beraturan tiap kali kami dipertemukan. Terimakasih Tuhan, untuk membiarkanku tahu bahwa ia memang peduli padaku di momen-momen terakhir hidupku. Maafkan aku karena terpaksa harus meninggalkan kenangan buruk baginya. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, aku mencintainya. Terlalu bahagia hingga aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat sesuatu yang keras dan cepat menghantam tubuh kami berdua. Rasanya sakit, tapi aku tenang mendapati lelaki ini masih memelukku erat, menjaga tubuhku dalam kungkungan lengannya yang kokoh.

Tiba-tiba saja kami berdua sudah terbaring di aspal. Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar kami seolah kami berdua adalah tontonan yang menarik. Aku memutar kepalaku, menatap seseorang yang terbaring tepat di sisiku. Wajah tampannya menyita seluruh perhatianku, lelaki itu masih di sisiku dengan salah satu lengannya berada di pinggangku. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir ini ia masih enggan membiarkanku pergi. Pandanganku kembali berkunang-kunang, hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum cairan merah pekat itu mengaburkan pandanganku adalah senyumannya. Senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia berikan untukku. Hidupku sudah lengkap sekarang. Kurasa aku bisa tenang membiarkan sosok bersayap putih itu menarik sesuatu dari tubuhku. Di penghujung hidupku yang singkat ini, aku bahagia Tuhan.

* * *

**~EPILOG~**

Savana ini terlalu luas. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kutemukan di sini selain padang rumput hijau yang membentang di bawah telapak kakiku dengan langit biru bersih di atas sana. Tidak ada awan putih yang bergumpal seperti kapas, berarak ringan tertiup angin. Tidak ada matahari di atas sana. Hanya langit biru. Tempat ini terlampau luas untuk kumiliki seorang diri.

"Itu sebabnya aku berada di sini." Aku tercekat. Suara dingin itu terdengar ribuan kali jauh lebih ramah dari yang kuingat. Kurasa aku terlalu mencintainya hingga bisa mendengar suaranya di tempat ini. Bayangan lelaki itu pasti terlalu kuat bagiku.

Sesuatu terasa menyentuh bahuku dan sepasang tangan menyusup dari belakang tubuhku, melingkari pinggangku hingga jemari itu terpaut di perutku. Lembut, lengan itu menarik tubuhku perlahan. Menyandarkan punggungku pada sesuatu yang seharusnya berdetak di belakang punggungku.

"Dia sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Kau kan sudah memilikinya."

Apa? Aku menarik tubuhku dari dekapannya, memutar punggungku dan nyaris menjerit histeris melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangku. Lelaki itu, tersenyum padaku. Angin surga menghembus rambut kecoklatannya, mengantarkan harum aroma cemara ke dalam saluran pernapasanku. Lelaki ini ada di hadapanku, ia milikku. Benarkah aku?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, menarik tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua lengannya kembali melingkar di pinggangku sementara kepalanya condong ke arahku dan membiarkan dahi serta hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku tahu seharusnya ia tidak lagi bernafas namun aku bisa merasakan hangat di sekujur wajahku. Di tempat ini kami sudah tidak lagi manusiawi. Lupakan soal bernafas, jantung berdetak dan hal-hal lainnya. Di sini, kami abadi tanpa harus menjadi manusiawi..

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kenapa semua ini mendadak terasa mimpi bagiku. Sejam yang lalu aku melihatnya menolakku habis-habisan di koridor kampus. Membiarkanku terintimidasi dari balik tatapan dinginnya dan sekarang ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku? Kalau hidupku memang harus berakhir maka aku tak pernah ingin kisah yang indah ini berakhir.

"Apanya yang berakhir?" ia menarik sedikit wajahnya, membiarkanku menatap matanya yang teduh. "Kau benci akhir yang menyedihkan, terlalu mempermainkan emosi katamu. Dan aku juga membenci akhir yang bahagia, mereka penuh dengan permainan takdir."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…." Lelaki ini tersenyum, Oh Sehun tersenyum sambil menyentuhkan bibirnya singkat di atas lapisan bibirku hingga aku merasakan hangat di sana. Ia mempererat lingkaran lengannya di pinggangku, membiarkan dahi dan hidung kami bersentuhan lagi. Sebuah siluet senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. Aku tahu bahwa lelaki ini memang akan menjadi milikku suatu hari nanti dan detik ini ia sudah menjadi milikku selamanya. Mengiringi hidupku dalam keeksistensian kami. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita buat saja sebuah cerita antara kau dan aku yang tidak pernah berakhir dan tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang boleh mengakhirinya. Selamanya, bersama denganmu menghabiskan waktu menatap keindahan Eden. Hanya denganmu."

_May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you in the hollow of his hand. I love you_

**-This Story Will Never End -**

* * *

**AN : **Yeayyy gue balik lagii, thanks yang udah mau coment di ff absurd gue yang sebelum sebelum nya, gue berharap untuk yang satu ini tingkat penulisan gue bisa meningkat lebih baik, dan ff ini juga untuk memeriahkan **EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE **:3

Berhubung gua memang shipper akut dari couple ini, jadi gue wajib ikuttt mwehehehe, dan untuk akhir kata gue minta Review nya pliss~ :3


End file.
